


Til Death Do Us Part

by Elapid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Mortality, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Vampires, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elapid/pseuds/Elapid
Summary: For a mere human and a vampire deeply in love, there is always the question of what to do about one party's inevitable demise. There is the option to turn, as well, but, is immortality really a gift?





	Til Death Do Us Part

“You know I’ll grow old,” Nicklaus whispered, almost as though afraid to hear the words, himself, “…and die.”

The arms wrapped around his midsection tensed a little bit, and he felt their owner press against his back, skin almost unbearably hot after having just fed. He unconsciously reached up with one hand, ghosting his fingertips over the spot on his own neck where Maurice’s lips - and fangs - had been just a moment before. Were it not for the tingling that still radiated out from even that light pressure, making his breath catch, it would have been impossible to tell the skin had ever been pierced. It was such a unique feeling that came after - a little dizzy (that, he admitted, was likely from the obvious minor blood loss), deeply vulnerable, and yet unquestionably safe.

“I know,” Maurice finally replied, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable, himself. He’d have hated for that tone to let slip around anyone else. Right now, though, as like every time he was with Nicklaus, it didn’t really bother him. It felt freeing.

Part of Nicklaus almost regretted having brought up the topic of being turned. He was curious - defied anyone to  _not_ be, really. He’d known for some time, now, that Maurice hadn’t exactly agreed, himself, to becoming what he was. He personally couldn’t imagine immortality. It was a concept that gave him shudders, as much as he dreaded the idea of eventually leaving his partner behind. In part, it had felt like a weight off of his chest, finally voicing that question - wouldn’t he be happier finding someone else, someone willing to sacrifice their mortality, to save them both the pain?

“Darling,” Maurice caught Nicklaus’s hand in his own, interlacing their fingers to draw his touch away from his oversensitive neck. A little smile pulled at his lips. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I’ve broken my silence for a drabble I daydreamed about and had to write this saccharine garbage. Enjoy! Or don't. Consent's important.


End file.
